


yet another

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Peterick+ Zombie</p>
            </blockquote>





	yet another

pete was screaming, joe’s arms wrapped tightly around him, dragging him away.

 andy was already dead. he went down a few towns back, pushing joe along because he was having a panic attack. he fell as he was handing off joe to pete, who took joe and ran (patrick was right behind them, but he stayed a second longer to kill andy, patrick never forgot the way andy said ‘thank you’ as he pulled the trigger). they didn’t talk that night. they just huddled close to one another and sobbed.

it was different, this time for pete, because he was just fucking holding patrick’s hand, laughing as joe cracked a joke for the first time since andy got turned (joe still didn’t smile, though).

all he heard was patrick gasp, letting go of his hand, face going into the dirt. by the time pete got turned around, it was already too late. the zombie had it’s teeth dug into patrick’s ankle. joe quickly pulled out his gun, killing the threat. pete scrambled to patrick, chest against the ground, flipping patrick over softly, and pressing his lips this. patrick slowly stroked his hair, giving joe a look as pete sobbed into his shoulder.

joe looked away, biting down hard o his knuckles to keep his sobs from being heard.

“i love you, patrick, i love you so, so fucking much i can’t lose you i can’t i can’t i need you.” pete was shaking as he spoke, and patrick moved so he could kiss pete again, for the last time.

“pete, baby.” he started, and pete didn’t want t hear it, because patrick’s leg was twitching and his voice sounded so breathless and his eyes looked dead. “i love you. i need you to leave with joe, please, i can take care of killing my–”

“don’t you fucking dare say that patrick.” pete hisses, wiping at his face with the back of his hand. “don’t you dare.”

“pete, fucking go! fucking get out of here now!” patrick yells, whic cues joe to run over, ripping pete away from patrick. joe was crying, and patrick gave him a smile, joe almost passed out.

pete was doing his best to get out of joe’s grip, but he couldn’t. joe hid his face in pete’s neck as patrick pulling the gun, placing it to his head. pete didn’t look away though.

pete screeched as the gunshot rang out, and joe’s whole body shuttered. they waited there for a moment longer, both of them sobbing and shaking. joe began to move when distant moaning of those fucking zombies could be heard.

pete was screaming, joe’s arms tighly wrapped around him, dragging him away from yet another dead body. like joe had left his smile where any had fallen, pete lost his that day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of shitty im sorry
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
